


Tentacle Kisses

by duckiesandlemons



Category: Kuroko no Basket
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Monster Boyfriends, No Tentacle Sex, Tentacle Monsters, Xenophilia, have some cute and fluffy tentacle monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/pseuds/duckiesandlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko finds a tentacle monster under his bed.  Obviously the best idea is to date it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentacle Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Sea's lovely KiyoKuro art of [Tentacle Monster Kiyoshi](http://kiiyoshi.tumblr.com/post/105869974442/one-day-i-complained-to-shirleys-about-the-lack-of) art!

**One**

Kuroko feels the slightest tickle against his fingertips.

Usually he’s not one for sprawling out on the bed.  He tends to keep to one part, maybe shifts ever so slightly, but never to the point where one limb is hanging off the bed.  He’s not Kagami.  Then again Kagami has a larger bed to sprawl out on.

Kuroko ignores the tickle, however, and rolls over with his arm back on the bed.

It’s most likely Nigou, anyways.

**Two**

Kuroko feels that tickling sensation again, though this time he’s pretty sure all his limbs are on the bed and Nigou is sleeping with his grandmother tonight.  It startles him awake, and he looks down at his wrist to see one long tendril of…something wrapped around his wrist.

Normal people would panic.

Normal people would scream.

Kuroko Tetsuya did not suffer two years under Akashi’s leadership just to be called normal.

So he moves to the edge of his bed, peers down, and sees a mass of tentacles.  They’re wedged underneath, a writhing mass, and they curiously peek out when they see him.

“…hello,” he says.

It responds by reaching up to tap him on the cheek with another tendril.

**Three**

“Kuroko what the hell,” is all Kagami says when Kuroko shows up with the tentacle monster in his bag.

“Isn’t it cute?” is all Kuroko asks, not even flinching when the tentacle monster leaves a sticky trail along his cheek.

Kagami arches one brow, “…sure.  Sure it is.”

“Kagami-kun can’t really say anything, though,” Kuroko says when he steps inside.  “You’re dating a dragon.”

“He’s not  _really_ a dragon I mean,” Kagami gives up there.

**Four**

“His name is Teppei-san.”

“I am so done with you Kuroko.”

**Five**

Teppei helps whenever he can, and he likes to leave kisses. 

Sometimes the kisses are sticky, sometimes they’re not.  All Kuroko knows is that some days he’ll look up from his homework, or his book, and a tentacle presses itself on his lips.  His cheek, eyelids, eyebrows—anywhere they could reach. 

It makes Kuroko smile.

“Kuroko,” Teppei would say, and then leave it at that.  As if the tentacle monster just likes saying his name.

“Yes, Teppei-san?”

“Do you have any candies?”

This tentacle monster also likes sweets.

**Six**

“It really is cute!” it’s a meeting of boyfriends, in a way.  Kagami standing awkwardly next to Himuro as the dragon holds Teppei with dangerously clawed hands.  Kuroko can tell Teppei is a bit nervous, the mass of tentacles writhing and wrapping tight around Himuro’s wrists, but Himuro is gentle.  No claws digging in too deep on the fleshy mass.

“Teppei is very cute,” Kuroko says.

“You both are ridiculous,” Kagami huffs but there’s a fondness in his voice.

“So,” slit pupils turn their gaze to Kuroko, “is he your boyfriend?”

Both Kuroko and Teppei freeze up.

He’s not sure how to answer that.

**Seven**

“Are you my boyfriend, Teppei-san?” Kuroko asks one night. 

The tentacle around his wrist tightens.

**Eight**

Teppei seems a bit hesitant about the usual kisses.  One tentacle would reach up, Kuroko would spot it, it would stiffen, then recoil.

Lather, rinse, repeat.

It makes Kuroko worry, and think.  So of course, the next time it happens Kuroko leans in and gives it a quick kiss of its own.  Teppei goes stock still, shocked.  Kuroko just watches it to see what would happen next, though he doesn’t expect all the tentacles to furl in on themselves.

“…embarrassed?” Kuroko asks.

“Maybe?” Teppei answers.  Kuroko kisses another tentacle in response.

**Nine**

“He is,” Kuroko is able to say with more finality when he’s on another  _double date_ (because he can safely call it that for sure) with Kagami and Himuro.  “My boyfriend.”

Kagami almost chokes on his drink.

Himuro looks ecstatic.

“Congratulations, Tetsuya!” Himuro is all smiles.  “And congratulations to you, too, Teppei!”

“Thank you,” Teppei says, bashful.  Kuroko gives a small smile, then looks at Kagami expectantly.  It takes Kagami a bit to stop hacking, but after he takes a sip from his drink he sucks in a deep breath.  Steeling himself, probably.  Instead he gives Kuroko a warm, broad grin.

“Hope he makes you happy Kuroko, and congrats!”

Kuroko feels ten times happier, “Thank you very much, Kagami-kun…though your delivery needs better work.”

“Hey!”

**Ten**

When Kuroko comes home after school one day he sees a man he doesn’t know sitting on his couch flipping through a magazine.  Brown hair, brown eyes, a soft look, dopey smile, tentacles—

“Teppei,” Kuroko says, surprised.

“Ah, welcome home!” a bashful smile.  “I…I wanted to interact more with you then as tentacles also, I mean…”

Teppei trails off, looking unsure how to continue.  He’s rubbing at the back of his head, tentacles moving with him.  “But?” Kuroko takes his shoes off and approaches Teppei.

“Having a human form is still weird, uhm,” Teppei frowns, “seeing Kagami-san and Himuro-san I thought that interacting like this…I wanted to.”

“Oh.”

Kuroko is still trying to wrap his head around it all.  After all his tentacle monster boyfriend is now a human.  Sort of.  That’s quite a big change.

“Do you like it?” there’s more hesitance.  A bit of fear.  Kuroko is quick to catch on and he sits down next to Teppei.

“I do,” Kuroko takes Teppei’s hand.  “I do like it.”

It means better kisses, and an extra set of hands to hold.  Warm hugs and dopey smiles and expressions a mass of tentacles would have a hard time showing.  A face to say “I love you,” to. 

Kuroko likes that. 


End file.
